Watching Wyatt
by That70sshowlova
Summary: The sister's need to go on a demon hunt, and they can't just leave Wyatt alone. So sadly Chris has to watch him. And let me be the first to tell you It's gonna be one hell of a ride!
1. Chapter 1

****

_Disclaimer:I sadly don't own Charmed. If i did Chris so wouldn't have died!_

_Also this story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell_

* * *

_Watching Wyatt_

I sighed loudly. Why can't the sisters just cooperate with me? I mean seriously what part of "Very Bad Future" don't they understand? My ears started to ring. I heard my name being called over and over. Ow! Don't they know you don't need to yell? I orbed to the attic of the manor to find Piper, Phoebe and Paige standing there. But Piper was holding Wyatt. Uh oh. Please don't tell me they're gonna ask what I think they're gonna ask.

"Chris we have to go on a demon hunt. A shape shifting demon just attacked Wyatt. We need you to watch him." Oh Hell No!

"Okay, first of all, why didn't you tell me a demon attacked Wyatt? And second of all NO! I don't want to watch Wyatt! I will not, repeat, not watch Wyatt! I am putting my foot down on this!"

...

Stupid persuasive Aunts. I can't believe I'm stuck here watching Wyatt. I continued to read the Book of Shadows, when all of a sudden, Wyatt started to cry.

"What is it Wy? You hungry? Do you need *gulp* a diaper change?" Just to be on the safe side and also because I couldn't concentrate when he was crying, I orbed him up stairs, and took his diaper and pants off.

"Oh god! Gross!" Like I'm actually gonna change him. Well, I don't think this would really be considered personal gain. I mean really I'm helping Wyatt. So I proceeded to clean him and put a new diaper on with my Telekinesis.  
I then orbed us back down stairs. Wyatt finally stopped crying. I think he fell asleep. Now I can finish writing the possible demon list. Ten minutes later I was done. I looked up to find Wyatt not there! I got up and started to search the house.

Sun room - No.

Kitchen - No.

Mom's bedroom – No.

Aunt Phoebe's bedroom – No.

Aunt Paige's bedroom – No.

Basement - as if I'd check down there.

Attic - No

Wait a sec, why don't I just Sense him? I closed my eyes and concentrated on Wyatt. I hear him crying. Chinese signs? My eyes flashed open. He orbed off to China! Oh wait he orbed off to China town.  
I closed my eyes and orbed to an alley. Huh? What a coincidence Wyatt was in the same alley. I grabbed him and orbed back to the house.

"Ya know Wy, you always said you wanted to see the world. Well, wait that's a lie. You said you wanted to rule the world. Oh well close enough." Someone coughed to get my attention. It was Mom. Wait, I mean…oh what the hell it was Mom.

"So where have you been?" She asked. Uh oh. LIE!

"Oh I just orbed Wyatt from the attic." I heard Aunt Phoebe and Paige giggling. Hmm weird.

"Chris."

"Yeah?"

"We are in the attic." Oh damn! Uh lie again! But better this time!

"D—Did I say attic? I meant the living room." I could tell nobody bought the lie.

"Chris where did you really go?" Mom asked.

"Well it's your fault! You're the one who insisted I watch Wyatt! I mean, really, what do you feed that kid? Also did you not teach him to not orb off? I was so panicky I almost checked the basement for him. Almost! Like I'd go down there since the Woogie incident. Thank god Aunt Phoebe vanquished him. He scared the hell out of me! And don't get me started on that kid's pair of lungs. He yelled so loud I thought I was gonna go deaf. And why are you all looking at me like that?" I drifted off. They looked at me like I had grown another head. Wait did I? No. So why are they looking at me like that?

"Did you just say Aunt Phoebe?" Oh... OH! Damn, what am I going to tell them? Oh wait, I'll lie. Duh.

"You're dreaming!" Wait, what the hell was that? That was the worst lie in history! I've been spending too much time with Aunt Phoebe.

"Uh...I'm just gonna go now..." Then I orbed off.

* * *

**Again this story was beta's by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**So what do you think? Review Please... They make me very very happy.**

**That70sshowlova.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll have a beer." Chris told the bartender. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

He raised his eyebrows at Chris. His eyes scoped out his face and he held out his hand. "Got an I.D., kid?"

Chris glared. "Got a toupee?"

He scowled as he touched his balding head gingerly. "You don't look a day over seventeen. You ain't gettin' no beer from me. Try some tap water."

"You listen here!" Chris yelled, leaning over the edge. Chris sighed and sat back down as he saw Leo walk into P3. "...I'll take a water..."

He smirked and turned around. Jackass.

Leo walked up to him and sat down. "A beer, Nick."

"Sure thing, Leo!"

"Piper wants you." he managed to bite out civilly.

"No," Chris said firmly. "No, no, no, _no._" he stood up and started to walk away. Suddenly he felt myself being engulfed by bright lights and a lurch in his stomach. In a club? Was Leo stupid?

"Dammit! No!" He said, stomping his foot on the squeaky floor board Leo still hadn't gotten fixed. No good for nothing father.

Paige pushed Wyatt into his arms. "To bad, kid. We're goin' clubbin'. It's been _weeks_ since Piper got la–"

He covered my ears and closed his eyes. "If you finish that sentence I'll sick the Elders on you."

She rolled her eyes. "How do you think you were made? Fairies?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, actually." He looked down uncomfortably at his older brother in his arms. Or would he be his younger? Chris could have swore Wyatt smirked at him.

"You were carried down by a stork." she agreed. She paused, thoughtfully. "Well, technically not yet, but you get the idea."

"I'll make you pay for this." He threatened.

She smirked before pouting. Her eyelashes fluttered and – Dammit! If they hadn't died in the future, Chris would hardly be affected by it. Now that he had a chance to see them – after they died – he couldn't deny them anything. He looked down at gurgling Wyatt.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

He smiled innocently, proudly showing off his baby teeth. He blinked and he orbed away.

"I so don't have time for this." Chris groaned. He closed his eyes and sensed him on the border of Canada. This was going to be a long night.

After safely returning his younger – older? – brother back to the manor, Wyatt sat on the very old couch from a 'a lot of greats' Aunt Pearl. Chris Orbed crystals around the attic so Wyatt couldn't Orb out, nor could he walk out without being zapped...It wasn't the greatest plan, but Chris was too tired to care.

"Move it." Chris ordered as Wyatt sat on the couch. He blinked and Chris glowered. "Yes, I know you're my brother, and my point coming back here is to be nice to you and save you from being evil. However, you've used up the last bit of my patience the last two weeks and I need sleep. In order for me to save you, I need sleep. So move it."

Wyatt blinked.

"Oh for crying out loud!" He picked up Wyatt and set him on the floor. He stretched out and sighed in relief. For something this old, it was more comfortable than the P3 couch. No, the sisters hadn't moved him in yet. But that could be because he'd been ignoring them. He could fight demons himself! He knew how to make potions and spells. And since when did using telekinesis to smash a demon's nose into a cave wall, not hurt? He didn't need his family!

Finally when Chris let out a deep breath, signifying that he was officially out of it, a sly smirk appeared on Wyatt's face. He squinted his eyes and the nearest crystal flew out of place, disconnecting the electric circle.

Wyatt sat there, contemplating. Yes, he understood that Chris was his brother. His _younger_ brother to be specific. Didn't that mean they were supposed to play tricks on each other? Or, Wyatt was supposed to play tricks on Chris. He'd been in the world long enough to see how siblings acted.

Should he start to cry and disrupt his brother's sleep? Or wreck the manor? If he wrecked the manor he would get Chris in trouble with mom. The latter it was!

He Orbed into the kitchen and the cupboards flew open. The flour's seal opened and the bag fell sideways. A waterfall of white powder flew to the ground. The sugar soon followed. He let the chairs fall gently to the ground, as to not wake up Chris. The milk poured into the sink and the orange juice puddled on the ground.

He sat on the counter staring at a carton of eggs. He lifted up the lid with his pudgy baby hands and picked up an egg. He stared at it intently before slapping his hands together, breaking the egg. He smiled and wiped the raw yolk onto the counter. He Orbed a spoon and smashed the eggs onto the marble top.

He dumped Cheetos onto the couch in the living room and turned all of the TVs on. He found some video tapes hidden in his mother's room and he put a tape in the TV in each room. The TV people let out these weird moans and the quality sucked.

He ripped the bedding off of each of his aunt's beds and his mom's. He tipped over photos and smashed picture frames. And to top it all off, he broke the grandfather clock.

Wyatt froze as he heard manor front door's knob jiggle. He blinked and he was orbed back up into the attic, staring blankly at Chris just like he had been an hour ago.

_"Oh. My. God. What the Hell happened to my house?" _The Charmed Sons' furious mother questioned loudly. "Chris! You get your ass down here _right now_!"

Chris squinted his eyes and then opened them. He gasped as he heard his mom's tone of voice. His eyes flickered to the innocent looking little kid sitting on the dusty floor and then to the knocked over crystal. He orbed both of them down to the hallway and surveyed the damage. But most of all his mother's glare and his aunt's amused look as there eyes glanced over to the TV which had two women heavily moaning and panting.

Oh crap.

* * *

**Hi guys! I was just looking over my stories, taking a break from writing the second to last chapter of, _"Charmed? What the hell is that?" _and I found this one. I also looked over the sequel to it and wondered why I just didn't post it as a second chapter. Well, if you haven't, go read that one. I'm to lazy to make this it's own one shot. So, yeah. I'll change the rating to T and be on my way. :)**


End file.
